


［ONEUS|英熊］貓X貓

by mistfall



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24431977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistfall/pseuds/mistfall
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	［ONEUS|英熊］貓X貓

我是金英助，今年四歲，是一隻黑貓，平常喜歡照鏡子，欣賞自己的美貌。最喜歡去的地方是我家附近的服裝店，那裡有很多好看的衣服，還有華麗的配件。雖然我是一隻貓，但我是一隻有審美的貓，我的興趣是在那裡觀察人類買的衣服和搭配，還有最新的流行趨勢。  
今天我和平常一樣慢慢散步到服裝店門口，打算先欣賞一下我的美貌，再來觀察人類的品味，但正當我梳理著身上的捲毛時，尾巴上傳來奇怪的觸感。  
“！！！”全身的毛直接炸開，我回頭看，一隻小三花正抱著我尾巴又咬又舔的。  
大大的眼睛，粉嫩的鼻頭，耳朵還不時動來動去的。天哪！好可愛，像個玩偶一樣，心臟感覺漏跳了一下！“你在幹嘛？”我收起本來打算攻擊的爪子，看向這個玩我尾巴玩的很開心的小天使。  
他看向我，眼睛亮晶晶的“哥哥，你的尾巴好大還捲捲的，我好喜歡喔！你可以陪我玩嗎？”  
軟軟的奶音傳進我耳朵裡，心臟好像被擊中了一樣，這也太可愛了吧！他的雙眼睜的大大的，裡面充滿期待，我怎麼拒絕的了！  
“咳嗯.....可以啊，你叫什麼名字啊，我叫金英助，你怎麼會一個人在這裡？”  
“我叫呂煥雄，剛剛媽媽叫我出來找主人，所以我就出來了，哥哥，主人是什麼啊？”  
“嗯......主人就是會照顧你，喂你吃飯，會幫你做很多事，處理事情的人。”  
“真的呀！那要去那裡找主人呢？哥哥知道嗎？”  
“當然阿！我家裡就有，你要不要來我家，我可以把他分給你用，我家很大很舒服！你可以和我住一起，這樣你就可以天天玩我的尾巴了！”  
李建熙回到家後發現自家黑貓正在為一隻三花舔毛，還用溫柔的目光看著抱緊他尾巴不放手的小貓盯著看。  
“抒澔哥，這個三花是從哪裡來的，你撿的嗎？”建熙問著正在看電視的抒澔。  
“你說那隻小貓阿！那是Ravn撿回來的，今天早上出去沒多久就帶回來了。”抒澔一邊看著電視一邊回答。  
“真是的，怎麼突然就撿了貓咪回來，他以前不會這樣的呀！”  
“可能他太孤單了，給自己撿個同伴吧。”  
“以後不要亂撿東西回家啊，萬一把路上的貓咪都帶回來，我們是養不起的，知道嗎？”建熙一邊說一邊戳著Ravn的腦袋。  
我們浣熊寶寶才不是東西，是小可愛，是天使，因為是煥雄我才帶他回家的！我才不會什麼都撿回家呢！黑貓一邊抗議一邊把小三花圈在懷裡，繼續幫他舔毛。  
最近去服飾店的客人發現，平時常在店外休息的黑貓旁邊多了一隻小三花貓。無論小貓怎麼鬧，大貓總是不生氣，還溫柔幫他整理弄亂的毛髮。


End file.
